Reflections
by HotVampireGal
Summary: OC. A strange half demon wants to join Inu-Yasha and friends. What are her motives? And who are Tiko and Shapira (My cousins story, I didn't write it)
1. Default Chapter

Reflections chapter 1: The letter A/N: 

Hi! Welcome to my fiction, Wolf Demons! It might not be a very long fic, but I hope that you all like it. Well, no point in stalling! 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fiction except for Raven!!! 

On with the fiction! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^______________________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Dear Inu-Yasha, 

Hello. I am a bit rusty on writing letters, so, this might sound pretty stupid. 

Here goes: I'd like to be a part of your little team. I may be a bit ruthless in battle... well, I'm a pretty good person with long, straight, black hair. I'm skinny and sort of tall but sort of short, and I look a lot like Kagome. Although, It's not the looks that make the person. I've watched Sango and Kagome in the hot springs, so I know there names. I heard them talking about Inu-Yasha and a monk. I also heard the name "Kilella" I live near the hot springs. Well, that's all I have to say. Farewell, 

Raven 

"Interesting... very Interesting..." said the Meroku. 

"Hey! What are you doing reading my letters?!? Back off buddy or I'll slice you In half!" 

"She sound's just like you... very ruthless." 

BAAANG 

"OW! Better never say that again!" 

BAAANG! 

"Hey guys, what's all the noise about?" asked Kagome. 

"Look at this," said Inu-Yasha. "What do you think?" 

"We should try to go and find her!" Kagome said. 

"It might be a trap though. You never know with things like these. Let's let Kilella lead us there. I hope we find her before dark though. I'd hate to have to look around without daylight." said Sango. 

"Well, then we better get moving!" cried Kagome. 

So, they started off, riding on Kilella's back. 

A few hours later they were there. Kilella's nose had led them to a huge bolder, and when the looked inside it was hollow. 

"Hello? Anyone in here?" shouted Inu-Yasha. 

What came next surprised everyone, including Inu-Yasha. 

"Yes. I am here. My name is Raven Anubis. Who awaits me outside my door?" 

"Inu-Yasha. You sent me a letter!" 

A beautiful woman walked out of the hollow rock with a black robe on, Red Diamond earings, a gold Chocker with snakes on them, and two gold manicals. 

" I am From Egypt, as you may have guessed. I found out about you through Kagome and Sango's chats. Seems you are looking for the Sacred Jewel Shards to help you become a full demon, Inu-Yasha." 

As Kagome was looking at Raven, she discovered that the had black ears on the top of her head. 

"your..." 

"a half Demon." Said Raven. " But don't worry. I mean you no harm. All I want is..." 

"What?" asked Inu-Yasha. 

"Nothing. I fear that if I tell you, that you may not trust me. It is my decision to keep quiet, and now it is your decision weather you will accept me or not." she took a step back and bowed. 

"Well, I say we let her come with us!" Inu-Yasha said after a long pause. "We could use someone as strong as her. " he paused. "But do you have a weapon?" 

"Indeed." Raven stuck her fist out. 

"She has a Sacred Jewel Shard in her hand!" yelled Kagome in astonishment. "I don't know how I missed it though..." 

"It's okay. I know what you are Kagome. I also know what you can do. Great powers." 

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness!" Kagome bowed like Raven had done. 

"Well, why don't we make camp for the night? Asked Inu-Yasha, although it was more like an order the way he said it. 

"Yes, it would be good to get some rest. Then in the morning we will talk." Said Raven. 

So, they set up camp. It was near the hot springs, but not too close because of the boys. 

In the middle of the night all of the girls had a little chat, leaving everyone else out. 

"But, I just don't see your purpose with us.... why have you gone through so much trouble? I mean, there must be a reason to just write a letter saying that you want to be with us!" said Kagome 

"I know this sounds sneaky, but, I just simply cannot tell you. I know that you may not trust me, but in time you will see that you and I have made the right decision." 

"Let us respect her wishes, Kagome," Said Sango.. "we each have our own secrets as to why we are here." 

All of a sudden, Raven started to laugh. Then Kagome joined in, then Sango. 

Soon they were all laughing, until Inu-Yasha woke up. 

"Pipe down, and whatever your laughing about, it better not be about me!" he said 

Raven tried not to giggle, and succeeded, but Kagome did the opposite. 

Raven rolled over on top of her sleeping bag and started to drift to sleep 

********************* 

Raven's dream 

********************* 

I was walking in the hot desert, my ears keeping me cool. I started to think: why is it so hot out? 

I saw a stranger walk by me and I felt something hotter inside of me. I felt like I knew the stranger some how. He had ears like me, except white, and he had long, white hair. 

He was wearing an Egyptian Peasant outfit, and something red underneath. He looked at me with his huge eyes and said "we will see each other in the future. Something will tie us together. We will remember nothing about this moment, and I will forget everything about Egypt. You will remember your past, just without me. I am serious. Take my words as you take your own life, and you will not forget. Forget. forget. forget... 

****************** 

"Who's there!?" Shouted Raven. 

"Relax, it's 12:00 in the afternoon! You slept in! Hello? Listen to me when I'm talking to you! What's on you're mind?" Said Inu-Yasha. 

"Nothing. Just forget it. What are we doing next?" 

"We're leaving to the next village. Kagome senses a sacred jewel shard. Are you coming or not? Listen, when we get there we need to talk. Just me and you." 

- I know my dream is true, for I have the power to look deep into my dreams, and other's dreams. But I am afraid. I must go into Inu-Yasha's thought's and dreams, but... 

- 

hey! Well, did you like it? Honest opinions, though. I just simply can't bear the though of someone lying to me, because if they do, I won't be able to fix my mistake! Well, all reviews are welcome, so, why don't you R&R? 


	2. unexpected guest

Reflection chapter 1: A/N::::::: 

Heya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait to start chapter 2!!! it's gonna be awesome!!! well, not to slow things down, lets get on with this and do the disclaimer!!! 

Here goes:: Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic except Scorpio, Tiko and Shapera. 

* * *

"When is this path ever going to end?" asked Meroku. "I know I'm complaining, but when do I get to see another woman?" 

"MEROKU!!!!" yelled Chippo. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!!" 

" *puts on a pouted face* but....." 

"*sigh*" 

"We're close," said Kagome. "Real close..." 

Inu-Yasha hopped into a nearby tree to look. "Yup, I see it! There's the village, and who's to thank for finding it? Huh? I know you're afraid to admit it!" 

"Kagome did." said Sango and Chippo. 

*Inu-Yasha loses footing and falls out of the tree* 

"Are you Okay?" asked Kagome. 

" *twitch...twitch*" 

*all walk off without him* 

They were at the village, and the whole place was trashed and brown. "Looks like a demon got here before us..." said Inu-Yasha. 

*Raven sneaks behind Inu-Yasha and starts braiding his hair* 

"Hey look! There's two children over there!" Yelled Kagome. 

"Those aren't children... Those are teenagers! Like us!" Said Inu-Yasha. 

They all walked up to the two teenagers. 

~~~ Something's not right about these two. They have an evil look to there eyes...~~~ 

"He-Hello? This is me, Tiko, and my younger sister, Shapera. A demon attacked this village, and we are the only ones who escaped because we climbed a tree! Oh mister, My sister is only 15 and she's so scared!" 

"And how old are you?" asked Miroku. 

"Sixteen." 

Raven stood there, studying the two. She noticed when Tiko Opened his mouth slightly, his two front teeth were a bit sharper that a normal person's. They were staring right at her, and she was too. Right into their eyes. 

"Woah, what's up with you, kitty?" asked Inu-Yasha. She was used to people calling her "Kitty" 

"Nothing..." 

*next morning* 

***Yawn**** 

"So, what's on the agenda today?" asked Raven. 

"Meh. I dunno. Maybe we'll-" said Inu-Yasha 

"What?" 

"Tiko And Shapera are........" 

"GONE!" Yelled Raven."You know, we'll have to keep our eyes open for those two. They seemed a bit sneaky... You know, with the evil glint in their eyes? It just seems so suspicious to me..." 

"Oh quit you're worrying! I'm sure they just... went out, found somewhere to live, and.. Uh... stayed there!" said Sango. 

"Okay, reasonable comeback.... but still, where could that place have been? We're in a forest with only hot springs... I mean, maybe they could have lived near one of those, but what's the possibility? I say we move on and watch out for them." Said Raven. 

"Wha.... where are we going?" said Miroku sleepily. 

"Uh.... didn't you hear anything we just said?" asked Inu-Yasha. 

Raven had become the decision maker in the group, because of stealth and smarts. No one else knew what to do, except nod. 

So, they headed off. They followed the trail of the demon who possessed the sacred Jewel shard. It seemed the two, Tiko and Shapera, had not yet turned up anywhere. 

"I swear I smelt them! And I still do! I agree with Kagome! Kill them!" 

"Well, we can't kill them the very moment we see them! There's probably some psychotic murderer out there, you know!" 

"Well, she has a point" Pointed out Meroku. "If they just suddenly vanished while everybody was asleep then-" 

"WELL THEN LET'S FIND THEM!!!" yelled Chippo on Kagome's shoulder. 

They set off. They walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked... 

5 HOURS LATER 

and walked... and walked........................... 

"Oh we're never going to find them, are we? I mean, we've been walking for about 7 hours and there's no sign of them anywhere!" complained Kagome. 

"Your right. We should turn I for the night. Don't you agree, Inu-Yasha?" asked Raven. 

"Oh I guess. It's just I hate to waist a perfect night for hunting Jewel shards... Oh well. Let's set up a camp...." 

So, they set up camp... unfortunately there wasn't all that much room so Miroku had to sleep outside. ( heh heh...) 

All had a good sleep, except Miroku, who was bitten my Mosquitos all night (haha), but had an unusual bite on his right arm. 

"Everyone up?" said Sango. 

"Yup..." groaned everyone. 

_______________________________________________________-----___________________ 

so, how did you all like it? Um.......... I might not be writing for a while... I'm under a real writers block... that's why this chapter was so short. Well, R&R people! 


End file.
